Veyra
Name: Veyra Dune'adah Age: 20 Race: Kaldorei (Night Elf) Guild: Class: Priest 'PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHARACTER IS CURRENTLY DECEASED.' (( Will be getting into contact with her player so that he can update this page. )) Character Born the daughter of two apothecaries in Darnassus, Veyra led a complacent and peaceful life as a priestess of Elune both before and after the battle at Hyjal. Very young for a Kaldorei, the idea of being mortal never had as deep an impact on her as on many of her kin. Her current motivators have mostly derived from one event that occurred while out on an errand. An undead showed up in Dolanaar and attacked a lone Sentinel, whom Veyra tried so feircely and ineffectively to protect. Since then, she's vowed to become strong enough to protect her home and people from any other possible attacks. Upon leaving Darnassus, she for the first time encountered the true effects the wars have wreaked on Azeroth, and was deeply affected by the war stories of lost friends and families, of orphaned children and of revenge. Horrified by the true gruesomeness of these tales and motivated by a deep compassion for all life, she strives even harder to protect everyone and everything from harm and to strengthen herself and unify the war-torn Alliance and Horde under the term "Azerothean." When encountering Veyra, a few things are immediately noticeable. She's feircely intelligent and perceptive. She's also very excitable: it's not uncommon for her voice to be raised in shoutings of joy or disappointment. She generally seems to be a happy, kind person. A little more time will yeild a deeper understanding, and it can often be noticed that she seems distracted, indifferent to mundane things, and can be manipulative if she believes her cause is righteous. As her time out in the Eastern Kingdoms has gone by, she's become noticeably more impatient, and has become slightly more introverted. As her hands shed the blood of all races, she seems to lose a bit of that constant smile she once held. In battle, she's diligent and noticeably more distanced from others. She feels no fear for herself, only for those with her. Traits of note: Veyra is very lightly colored, from her hair and skin to oftentimes her clothing. Her stride and expression always seems to emit an aura of genuine confidence and cheer. She has no visible scars or markings common to Kaldorei. Her skin and hair are significantly closer to a pure white than most Kaldorei. Her style of dress has often been referred to as "like a farmer". She is rarely seen dressed in robes in battle, more often in vests or other sleeveless chest gear that has obviously been worn in battle before and repaired often since. Armory: Veyra RP: Light - Heavy, situationally dependant. PvP: High PvE: Medium Raid: Maybe some day... Player OOC notes Veyra is an experimental character to me. She's highly malleable in the way of her personality. It was my original intention to let her evolve and change as a person with the events that she's either witnessed or been a part of. After RPing her for about 3 months, the current result is deep, complex, and moody. Don't be surprised if the Veyra you encounter is dissimilar than the Veyra described above. Everything described above has actually happened in-game from the time of Archimonde onward. Constants in her personality that will not change with experience: A desire to become stronger in her protective magics. A strong desire to protect everyone and everything from aggressors (hence why you may see me charging alone into groups of 70s raiding Lakeshire or Southshore) A calm and kind facade. A perceptive and analytical mind. An excitable disposition, she gets easily worked up. An attraction to Blood Elves and a deep respect for Paladins. A fear of Draenei, Blood Elves, and Highborne (often suppressed and put into the back of her mind) A certain shame regarding her race's past. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies